


Вероятность

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fanart, Fanon, First Meetings, Illustrated, Illustrations, M/M, Out of Character, Retelling, Sexual Tension, time-line: Open Government ep
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: О самой первой встрече Джима с Хамфри... (не как в каноне)ch2 = illustration
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ремикс/ретеллинг/мэш-ап первой главы/серии канона и рассказа "Дроби" Б. Маруо.

Я шёл за Бернардом, моим только что встреченным главным личным секретарём, по довольно блёклым коридорам в свой новый кабинет. Мне с трудом верилось: подумать только, я — министр правительства!

Бернард указал на ряды фотографий, которыми были увешаны тёмные стены:

— Одна из наших маленьких традиций, дань уважения: здесь портреты ваших предшественников — всех, кого назначали к нам в МАД с момента основания.

Что ж, намёк понятен. Не зря Министерство административных дел слывёт политическим кладбищем: местные мандарины явно гордятся числом политиков, бесславно завершивших здесь свои карьеры. Я продемонстрировал Бернарду энергичную улыбку, давая понять: я отличаюсь от всех их предыдущих нерешительных боссов и ещё покажу, что значит смена власти.

Через минуту я уже смаковал рюмку джина, гостеприимно преподнесённую мне Бернардом, в своём личном офисе. Меня захлестнула волна эйфории. Я собирался испытать приветственную мотивационную речь, которую написал прошлым вечером, на Бернарде, когда в дверь деликатно постучали.

— А это, должно быть, ваш постоянный заместитель, господин министр, сейчас я вас представлю.

На пороге стоял мужчина в тёмном костюме и с пачкой документов в руках.

Высокий рост — под стать моему, широкие плечи, седина у висков.

Я узнал его мгновенно.

Увидев меня, он замер на долю секунды, словно подумывал об отступлении, но затем вошёл внутрь и неестественно медленно закрыл за собой дверь.

Я занимался с ним анонимным сексом. Дважды. Неподалёку от одного бара (популярного среди публики определённого сорта), в парке, укромные местечки которого было так удобно использовать для коротких встреч.

— Позвольте представить, сэр Хамфри Эплби, господин министр, — произнёс Бернард. — Вы могли встретить друг друга в прошлом квартале на заседаниях комитета по парламентским расходам.

Я наполовину кивнул, наполовину качнул головой, не отрывая взгляда от глаз сэра Хамфри (вот, значит, как его звали — этим вычурным старомодным именем). Протянул для рукопожатия ладонь в его сторону, со смутным ощущением, что уже делал это раньше. Его взгляд говорил, что он тоже помнил наши прежние встречи.

Мне врезался в память этот пронизывающий взгляд, его красивые глаза, — тёмно-карие, почти чёрные, — что тем вечером в баре взглянули на меня оценивающе, со скрытым интересом. А потом, когда я проследовал за ним сначала в уборную, а затем до самой пустынной аллеи парка, — с предвкушением и чувственностью.

— Приятно познакомиться с вами. Сэр Хамфри, Бернард, — я указал им обоим на стулья напротив массивного рабочего стола. Мои мысли наполнились бессознательными, неясными намерениями, смутными и тревожащими. Эта перемена настроения, конечно же, была вызвана присутствием Хамфри Эплби. Мог ли я знать, что снова неожиданно встречу моего случайного незнакомца, видевшего так ясно все терзавшие меня желания? И где — в правительственном офисе, бастионе скучных и консервативных чиновников, казалось, вышедших из викторианской эпохи!

Он сидел теперь передо мной, элегантно сложив руки в замок, причём на левой блестело обручальное кольцо, которого не было при _тех_ наших встречах. Судя по всем признакам — лёгкой, тщательно подготовленной улыбке на его лице, точно подобранной позе — не слишком расслабленной и не слишком напряжённой, — тот первый приступ паники, который я, как мне казалось, наблюдал всего несколько секунд назад, полностью прошёл, а может, и вовсе не имел места быть. Хамфри просто сидел напротив меня и терпеливо ждал, что я скажу. Его прекрасные глаза демонстрировали дружелюбие и внимание в идеальных для беседы между чиновником и политиком пропорциях. Я улыбнулся ему (и Бернарду) так, как полагалось улыбаться сегодня новому министру своим впервые встреченным и пока не слишком знакомым подчинённым. Поразительно, как мастерски я и Хамфри справлялись с этой форс-мажорной ситуацией.

Я решил начать разговор с нейтральной уклончиво-позитивной темы и поинтересовался остальным персоналом министерства. Мне ответил Хамфри. Его интонации были глубокими, мужественными, очень самоуверенными, не такими, как мне запомнилось. Собственно, на моей памяти Хамфри использовал свой голос очень экономно. Хотя я и сам не уверен, что много говорил во время наших прошлых встреч.

— В общих чертах наша структура такова: я ваш заместитель, официально именуемый как «постоянный заместитель министра административных дел» или «постоянный секретарь министерства административных дел», Бернард Вули — ваш главный личный секретарь. У меня также имеется главный личный секретарь, то есть «главный личный секретарь постоянного секретаря министерства». Кроме того в моём непосредственном подчинении находятся десять заместителей, восемьдесят семь заместителей заместителей и двести девятнадцать помощников заместителей. В непосредственном подчинении у главных личных секретарей министра находятся простые личные секретари. Кроме того, двух парламентских заместителей министра назначает господин премьер-министр и ещё одного личного парламентского секретаря назначите вы сами…

— Надеюсь, все они умеют печатать? — пошутил я.

— Никто из нас не печатает, господин министр, — Хамфри теперь был сама деловитость. — Печатает миссис Маккей, ваша секретарша.

Не могу сказать, понял ли он, что я шучу или нет.

— Какая жалость. Мы могли бы открыть печатное бюро, — продолжил я шутку.

Бернард рассмеялся, и Хамфри смерил его недовольным взглядом. Улыбка на _его_ лице начала гаснуть.

— Очень мило, господин министр, — его улыбка погасла окончательно. — В самом деле, очень остроумно.

Мне показалось, я видел работу его мысли: судя по всему, он решил, что после таких острот вполне можно отбросить излишнее радушие. Ну, а я решил перейти к сути:

— Говоря откровенно, сэр Хамфри, наша партия считает, что пришло время положить конец крючкотворству и волоките, модернизировать замшелую бюрократию Уайтхолла по-настоящему.

Мой постоянный заместитель высказал предположение, что, очевидно, я имею в виду определëнные кадровые перестановки. Совершенно верно. Кадровые перестановки. Именно. Хотя я предпочитаю (как бы ни морщил свой длинный нос сэр Хамфри Эплби) более решительные формулировки:

— Непомерно разросшийся чиновничий аппарат, безусловно, требует радикальной переорганизации и даже чистки.

Кроме того краткого момента замешательства сразу после его прихода, мы оба не выказали ни малейшего признака, что узнали друг друга — никакой скрытой угрозы в тоне голоса или подозрительного избегания визуального контакта. Я был уверен, что любой сторонний наблюдатель — Бернард Вули, например, — не сможет найти ничего необычного, кроме рядового напряжения, абсолютно естественного во время совещания, в ходе которого новый министр объявляет о грядущих изменениях в министерстве. Но это отсутствие реакции, это отрицание само по себе говорило куда больше.

— Если откровенно, у меня есть опасения, что с вами придётся воевать по каждому пустяку, — сказал я, когда мой постоянный секретарь начал было уверять, что он и его коллеги полностью разделяют мою убеждённость в необходимости сокращений штата.

— К сожалению, господин министр, многие ещë находятся в плену нелепых предубеждений против системы государственной службы. Наша главная задача — оказывать всемерную помощь в формулировании и претворении в жизнь ваших политических решений…

Стоило этим вежливым словесам слететь с его губ, как я понял, что это ложь — ведь я видел, какой чушью считает это сам Хамфри.

Стремление угодить, обезопасить себя, было написано у него на лице, и мне послышалась слабость и неискренность в его голосе. Он как-то по-новому взглянул мне в глаза, так, будто знал всë о моём недоверии и подозрениях. Он смотрел одновременно беззащитно и хищно, отлично представляя себе и наши взаимные уловки, и ставки в игре. Точно таким же был и первый его взгляд, который мне довелось поймать в том баре.

И прежде чем я произнёс ещё хоть слово, мне вспомнилось, как Хамфри опустился передо мной на колени посреди опавшей листвы под каштанами парка. До нас едва доносился шум автострады… Руки у него были, как изо льда — всë-таки на дворе стоял поздний зябкий октябрь. Почти сразу я положил ладонь ему на затылок, торопясь привлечь ближе…

Я никогда не возвращался в тот бар после того, как получил должность в теневом Кабинете. И за исключением встреч с Хамфри, мои визиты туда были абсолютно невинными. Обычное развлечение для тех, кто слишком одинок, или любопытен, или слишком смел, или женат. Себя я определял, как слишком любопытного. В близлежащем парке живописная тропинка вела вниз, к большому искусственному пруду. В первый раз я и Хамфри приблизились друг к другу очень медленно, максимально осторожно — но, видимо, всё же осторожности нам не хватало: ровно через неделю мы встретились там снова…

Сейчас, за пределами реальности моих воспоминаний, Хамфри внимательно и спокойно выслушивал меня, словно ему не хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от этой ситуации, так далеко, как только можно. А может быть, ему вовсе и не хотелось умчаться от меня на край земли, — и я всё это выдумал, вспоминая о следах, которые оставил тогда на его теле… не при первой встрече, во второй раз — когда схватил его под рёбрами и прижал к дереву, и целовал в губы, пока он не подчинился мне совершенно. В тот раз я догадался расстелить на земле, покрытой ковром из опавшей листвы, свой плащ, так что мы устроились с чуть большим комфортом. И чуть дольше пробыли вместе, сжимая друг друга в крепких объятиях, приходя в себя после четверти часа отчаянных, ожесточённых фрикций…

Я сел прямее, сложив руки перед собой, пытаясь сохранить контроль над своими воспоминаниями. Мне самому стало неясно, кого я надеюсь отвлечь в ходе текущей беседы — его или себя.

В конце совещания сэр Хамфри без малейших возражений согласился с моими предписаниями:

— Будет исполнено, господин министр. Все соответствующие документы доставят вам на дом сегодняшним вечером. Бернард проследит за этим. Надеюсь, до понедельника вы сможете с ними ознакомиться — хотя бы поверхностно, я имею в виду.

Я поднялся и теперь смотрел на него сверху вниз. В безмолвии взглядов я вспомнил, как разглядывал очертания его силуэта в угасающем вечернем свете, лившемся сквозь кроны деревьев. Зыбкость сближения… первое прикосновение… волна страха, которую я ощущал в нас обоих…

В кабинет заглянул мой политический советник — пора было собираться в парламент. Бернард схватил со стола документы и суетливо принялся загружать их в мой кейс. Рабочий день только начинался, а у меня — спасибо встрече с Хамфри — совершенно не было сил сконцентрироваться. Очевидно, это доставит массу неудобств в дальнейшем. В голове закрутились навязчивые мысли. О том, что обычно случается, когда политика (или чиновника) уличают в том, что он тайком занимался сексом с мужчиной. Я видел нас обоих, разбитых вдребезги, неспособных защититься от последствий громкого, отвратительного скандала.

— Господин министр…— мгновение Хамфри смотрел на меня так, будто хотел предупредить о чём-то. Но вместо этого отвёл глаза, и (пока Бернард организовывал по телефону для меня машину с шофёром), я — как когда-то в прошлом — снова залюбовался его тонким профилем, волнением и страстностью, которые я в нём видел, и которым мы теперь не могли, не должны были поддаваться.


	2. Бонус (иллюстрация)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Скетч по мотивам:  
> Джим и Хамфри в парке

(not the strict illustration, but smth of the similar mood)

_OTP sketch I made awhile ago (I just wanted to draw them outdoors dressed more casual for a change %)  
~ fanon plot: some sort of precanon AU, circa mid '70s... JH and HA have an anonymous (or may be blind) date... I imagine J says smth like "Look, I wrote down my telephone number (and my name) for you... Please, call me any time! I wish to see you again... and to know you better... What's your name?" and HA thinks "Doesn't he know what *anonymous* means?" - so he probably wouldn't tell J his real name? just in case... but perhaps will call him eventually (when J would almost completely lose his hope %)_

Скетч по мотивам:

_После второй встречи?_

_Джим даёт Хамфри свою визитку/пишет свой номер, просит позвонить ему, говорит, что надеется узнать его получше и т.д._

_Хамфри на всякий случай называется выдуманным именем (т.к на визитке указано, что Джим журналист и ЧП от оппозиции и Хамфри такое сочетание тригеррит), и так никогда и не позвонит (хотя часто думает об этом)_


End file.
